


Please Don't Be A Stranger In My Place

by lonelyasacloud



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, but they're happy, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyasacloud/pseuds/lonelyasacloud
Summary: Memories of the happiest day;still painfully real.





	Please Don't Be A Stranger In My Place

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time last year and just found it in one of my many notebooks and it made me feel kind of safe and calm so I thought I'd share it. 
> 
> (i hope it has the same and not the opposite effect on you guys)

"You know how in poems, writers always compare their loved ones to the stars and the moons and planets and galaxies floating above us?" he asked. 

 

"I guess, yeah?", his loved one asked back. 

 

Tyler's eyes crinkled on the corners because the smile that spread across his face was so unusually bright. 

 

"If I was a writer, I'd write about how you are  _my_ galaxy,  _my_ sphere where I feel at home. I can't compare you to the stars and moons and planets 'cause you are so much more and so much realer than a simple comparison. You are my home and that's the best thing people can ever be for others."

 

And Josh smiled too, and kissed him without blushing because Tyler was his safe place too and there was nothing to be embarassed about whenever he was with him. 

 

"I'm so happy I found you, Ty." 

"Me too, Jish." 

"You seriously need to stop calling me that!"

"Okay, I will. No worries, Spooky."

 

Josh hit Tyler's shoulder playfully and Tyler groaned in mock pain. 

 

"You gave that nickname to yourself, so shut up!"

"It's SpookyJim, DJ SpookyJim to be exact, not Spooky you idiot!"

"Oh right, how on earth could I forget _that_?"

 

They lay in silence for a while after that. Then, Tyler started chuckling quietly. 

 

"What?"

"It's just funny how we can go from cheesy, sappy-romantic to fooling around in a matter of seconds, isn't it? I was planning on telling you everything I've ever felt for you tonight but I apparently got distracted somewhere along the line. I love you though, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do. And you know that I love you just as much."

"And I adore you for making things this simple between us. I love you and your simplicity, Joshua Dun."

"You really are extra sappy tonight, Tyler Joseph."

"Yeah well, what can I say, I'm one very happy man right now."

"Man, huh. What ever happened to the boy?"

"I don't know man, I really don't. Wish I knew though."

"From cheesy to joking around to sappy to deep; impressive!"

"Very."

 

And again, silence. Tyler's head was resting on Josh's chest, making him feel warm and calm and protected.

They fell asleep like that, gazing upwards into the dark nightsky ontop of Josh's flat somewhere in the middle of a quiet, suburban neighbourhood. 

 

And when Josh woke to the annoying beep-beep-beeping of his rusty alarmclock,

and realized that he was in a bed,

in a plain white room in a different flat in a different quiet suburban neighbourhood,

he found that he didn't even have enough strenghth left to cry. 

 

So he just lay there, waiting for the ground to swallow him whole, waiting for the sky to crash through his goddamned ceiling onto his feeble body. 

Waiting for his safe place to return to his home, to his galaxy, his sphere. 

Waiting for a boy or a man with the most beautiful mind in this world called Tyler Joseph to come back _home_ , even though this flat had never been a home to said boy-man, even though he knew that the dead would and could never return to the world of the living. 

 

Josh knew that, had known for months, had given up hope a very long time ago and now spent most of his days waiting for something - anything, really - to happen, knowing that what he needed, _who_ he needed, was forever out of reach. 

 

And Joshua Dun's shattered heart hidden deep within his numb body was the only lasting evidence of the days Tyler Joseph had shared with him and of the bitter, final day on which Tyler Robert Joseph had decided to finally leave this world, taking Joshua Duns's world with him in the process, 

 

never to be seen again. 


End file.
